


Special Delivery of the Heart

by Ricinumbrella



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Femslash, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Dorks in Love, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, M/M, Mailman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricinumbrella/pseuds/Ricinumbrella
Summary: Makoto is a delivery man with a crush on one of his customers and it’s one of the most powerful and intimidating ones at that, he keeps having to give the blonde hundreds of thousands of love letters and he worries that he won’t be enough to impress his crush.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Special Delivery of the Heart

Making the rounds for the day was always tiring but Makoto still enjoyed his job as a mailman quite a bit.The people he interacted with were always his favorite part of the job,the energetic scene musician and her nurse girlfriend,The rowdy biker and his uptight “bro” that lived together,The gymnast that always ate his leftovers when he’d bring them over,Those were the things that made the job worth it.

One person stood out more than the rest of the colorful cast and it wasn’t because he was as off the wall as them or even talked to him all that much,no not at all.You see makoto had fallen in love with the quiet,taciturn blonde at the end of his delivery route.

He always delivered either love letters or office equipment to the man in question and he didn’t know much else besides that but even if it was a little bit shallow,makoto couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the tall alluring beauty of him.

That was the highlight of his day for sure,those brief but magical seconds had always made his labor intensive job feel like so much more than it actually is.It makes him feel as if he was more than a greasy mail worker that got the job right after high school to pay for college but then dropped out and now has to pay back the students loans for the one year he went.

Makoto was far too shy and self conscious to actually say more than a few words to the flaxen haired beauty,soaking in any attention the blonde gave his way.Makoto was a bit intimidated by the at least six foot bombshell,he’ll admit that much but it was so bad to the point that instead of asking for his name like a normal person would do, he looked at the mailing address.Apparently his crush was named “Byakuya Togami” which sounded familiar and he couldn’t place where he’d heard it before. 

That made him even more nervous,with his looks he could be a famous model or actor!Through all his interactions with him all that he knew after all this time was that he didn’t speak much,was slightly tired almost all the time and scowled whenever he got letters. 

Maybe someone from the neighborhood would know more,to him it felt wrong to have that big of a crush on someone with that shallow of a connection.So all makoto had to do was bridge that impossible gap between them.He already knew that though and every time he thinks of it,the more monumental the task appears to be.

What if Byakuya thinks he’s a stalker? Or a weirdo? Or a creep?It’s not like he can just easily be assigned to another route just like that,plus he would have to say goodbye to all his friends and then what would he be left with?Third wheeling forever with Kiri and her gambler of a girlfriend probably...His parents don’t really call anymore and his sister had stopped speaking to the family after she moved out.It’s not like Byakuya needed any more admirers anyways right?

He couldn’t risk all of that just for a crush,even if it’ll haunt him to the day he dies.Would that be a fate worse than death? Makoto doesn’t know.Not anymore.

Maybe the anguish was visible on his face but the people from the route started to notice that something was up with their always peppy delivery man.Most of all was the competitive swimmer who lived with her girlfriend who trained alongside her,Aoi.She was always worried about making sure that makoto didn’t run himself bragged and became quick friends with him since they both were pretty easygoing chatterboxes.So it figures that she took makoto inside and asked him upfront,

“What is going on makoto? you seem so down lately and it’s giving everyone a scare you know?”

Makoto knew he was caught,but he didn’t know what to say to her,so he gave a vague answer. knowing that she wouldn’t be satisfied with the answer given but tried anyways.

“Oh you know,personal problems..I’m fine really.”

Aoi looked at him,her face clearly not convinced in the slightest at his flimsy excuse 

“And?”

Makoto sighed,it was better to get it out there than just bottle it up forever.

“I’m in love with the blonde down the street and I know I can’t talk to him like a normal person because I don’t know anything about him,so I’m just going to give up before he thinks I’m a weirdo.”

Saying it out loud does make it seem crazy.He’s overreacting isn’t he?Makoto takes a deep breath and relaxes.

“I can help you!”She was positively beaming

“What?”


End file.
